


TikTok made me do it!

by nostalgichild



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character development!, College, Communication Matters, Confessions, Cooking, Dating, Fluff, Friendship, Jin gains confidence!, Jin wants to spend time with his bf, Jin’s needy, Jungkook likes gaming, Jungkook loves his bf, Jungkook’s bunny smile, Kisses, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Summer, TikTok, Vmin love TikTok, cute couple, feelings~, vmin soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgichild/pseuds/nostalgichild
Summary: Jin is forced to make an account on TikTok where he releases cooking videos. His boyfriend Jungkook recently finished his first year in college and is glued to the computer screen. Jin doesn’t want to look needy but after hours of binging TikTok he finds a video that gains his interest.Prompt: Where Jin interrupts Jungkook playing games by sitting on his lap.
Relationships: JINKOOK - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kookjin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. Jin's Predicament

Jin felt hot. 

Summer had come to Korea in a warmthfull embrace, one that Jin wanted to refuse but sadly couldn’t as the sun beamed too happily. At first the cool morning gradually turned warmer. Then the nights grew hotter, making it harder for Jin to fall asleep. 

Jin cursed himself for wanting to go out. He was under an umbrella with groceries in hand. With each heavy step towards home he despised himself for his past positive attitude before he went outside. He thought it would be good for him. He’s seen many older women go on walks even in the heat, so if they could do it how could a 25 year old man not. 

But he was proven wrong as sweat coated his body like honey. The one bag of groceries began to weigh a ton. Jin saw through his blurry vision familiar buildings, home! 

Quickly he fumbled towards the entrance to the apartment. As soon as he entered it was as if a bucket of cold water poured over him. 

With a relieved sigh he leaned against the door appreciating the coolness on his back. Feebly he pressed the button and eventually got on an elevator. Inside he took a bottle of water from his bag and chugged it down. 

Now skimming his phone he clicked on his notifications and was surprised to see his post on TikTok doing so well. Jin had got sucked into the new universe when his younger friends Jimin and Taehyung praised it highly during school. 

“Have you seen this TikTok hyung?”

The phone was centimeters away from his face. He pushed it away with one crooked finger. During this time they were studying for their midterms and Jin had been trying to finish his study guide for biology. 

“No? What’s a TikTok?”, he asked unknowingly. 

He should have known it would have opened a window of opportunity to a new conversation. 

“What’s TikTok?!” Taehyung hollered, gaining numerous sets of glares in the library. 

Jin hushed him as he gave apologetic bows around. 

“Tae-“

“It’s like the greatest app to exist on the planet ever!” He loudly whispered to him. 

“He’s right!” Jimin agreed with a grin,”You have to try it out, hyung.”

Jin eyed the boys back and forth. Their energy always surprised him. No matter how much school work they had they managed to wear such happy smiles. In contrast to Jin, his body was surviving on 5 cups of coffee and packs of ramen. Their bright demeanor made him not want to indulge himself in the topic. 

“Please hyung just a quick break.”, Taehyung pouted.

Jin shook his head with a series of nods coming from the boys. After a while of refusing he agreed when they promised to take him to a restaurant that night. Soon Jin was exposed to this great world of TikTok. At first it sounded childish. But once they showed him more videos it sort of was entertaining. There were dance challenges, skits, memes, and comedy that Jin could actually relate too.

Jimin swiped his phone and downloaded the app to his disapproval, but Taehyung kept him occupied by grasping his hands and singing songs he never heard before. 

“I’m a savage! Classy, bougie-“

“Kim Taehyung you are going to get us thrown out!”, Jin hissed as a librarian threw a piercing glare at their table 

“And done!”, Jimin gleefully handed back his phone. “I made your account and we followed you back. So you’ll gain mutuals in no time!” 

Jin groaned into his notebook while the two devils snickered. After studying and a brief lecture from the librarian, (to which Jin nervously watched Taehyung flap his hands and mouthed the librarian words mockingly. It made Jimin’s face red as he held his stomach tightly). They left together in fits of laughter while Jin dragged them to his favorite restaurant. 

The memory brought a smile on his face and he wished he wasn’t uptight on the boys. He shrugged the thought away in the depth of his mind as he exited the elevator. He brought out his keys and began planning what to cook for dinner. 

The apartment was quiet. Just as Jin left it there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. He took back that though as he opened the cabinet. The chips and salsa were missing. 

He rolled his eyes and placed new snacks into it. As he opened the refrigerator a large liter of soda was also missing. Jin put the new carton of milk and vegetables in its place. 

After he washed his hands he noticed on the whiteboard on the wall a drawing of a dragon. It was furiously breathed out fire on the stickmen, who were running for their lives. Behind it there was a knight posing heroically. 

The corner of his mouth lifted as he crossed off the list he had written on the board. In the corner of his eye he saw something on the counter. 

It was his boyfriend's phone. He tapped on the screen curiously and saw a wallpaper of him. It was when they went on a date to a wine and paint class. Jin mostly agreed to go for the wine and the cute round eyes his boyfriend gave him. They had to paint a scenery of an ocean, to which Jin had blue splattered in his apron and accidental streaks on his face. His eyebrows furrowed and pursed lips he hadn’t noticed the other was taking a photo. 

His face warmed and picked up the phone. He walked down the hallway to face a half opened door. Jin peeked inside to be consumed by darkness, the only source of light was a glowing monitor. Sitting in front of it was his boyfriend Jungkook. 

Jungkook was wearing a black hoodie, which sounded odd, but the ac was blasted in the entire apartment. He paired it with baggy shorts and notorious comical socks he loved. 

Jin has a little predicament about his boyfriend. Jungkook had just finished his first year in college and was spending his summer at Jin’s apartment. In the beginning Jin was thrilled to be able to spend time with his boyfriend. To his dismay Jungkook installed his computer and he never saw the boy again. Well the most time they spent together was eating dinner and occasionally watching movies on weekends. 

Jin enjoyed those comforting moments, but he wanted more. In his mind he imagined going on limitless dates and thrilling nighttime adventures. So far none of his ideas had worked. 

Seeing the boy sitting there he wanted to shake him to get his point across but that was outrageous. Jungkook hadn’t been able to play his games as much since his classes occupied most of his time. He deserves to spend his free time on things he enjoyed. So Jin was willing to sacrifice his personal needs. 

He tiptoed into the room and tapped his shoulder. Before Jungkook could pause his game Jin placed the phone on the desk.

“Hi.”, Jin spoke softly. “You left your phone outside.” 

Jungkook took his headphones off,”Thanks.” He eyed his body. 

Jin crossed his arms. Did he look weird? He bit his lip nervously, but Jungkook looked up at him with a smile.

“How was your trip to the grocery store?” 

“Fine. But it’s too hot today.” He whined, lifting his shirt to dry the left over sweat on his body. 

“I’m going to go shower.”, as he said so the other nodded. Briefly he stared at the desk and saw that the missing food items were there. 

~*~

After his shower Jin wore fresh clean clothes and rested on the couch. He was replying to the comments on his TikTok. All praising and complimenting him on how the food looks. And laughing at the jokes he made during the videos. There were negative comments that Jin learned to ignore by his supporters defending him. He clicked to scroll his for you page and came across a particular video. 

It was of a girl who wanted to see how her boyfriend would react if she sat on him while playing his game. Jin smiled fondly when the girl tried to leave her boyfriend and kept trying to make her stay. Promising that he would spend time with her after he finished his game. 

A light bulb flashed in his head. As the couple laughed together he imagined it to be him and Jungkook. What if he did this? Maybe Jungkook would like it. Then they could spend time with each other. His cute bunny smile would appear and Jin would press kisses all over him. 

He let the dream die as he headed to the kitchen to cook dinner. No, Jungkook could be furious and angry that he interrupted his game. That boy probably loved Overwatch more than him. There’s no way he would get in between him and his love for it. Now as he rethought of his idea it sounded so childish. 

He pushed the TikTok deep into his mind while he began to film another video.


	2. Jin’s Cheerleaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Jin is able to approach Jungkook, heartfelt conversations are needed.

Jin had called his friends to discuss, or in Jimin’s own terms gossip, about his pestering situation. They eagerly agreed since it had been a while since they’ve seen each other in person. The boys had planned where to go without telling him. Jin was prepared for their usual accommodations, of hotels, suites, and mansions Taehyung was allowed to visit since a relative was conveniently out of town. But he should have known they would have chosen one of the worst places to go in the summer. 

The park. 

Before he left the apartment he told Jungkook where he was going and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. To his surprise his handsy boyfriend pulled him back to smother him with hot kisses all over the face.

When Jin got in the car and received the location he wanted turn back into the apartment. But he urged himself to step on the gas and drive to meet the two devils. It wasn’t hard to find them by an expensive looking canopy with a hammock between two trees. A long table was set up with decor that said ‘Get Better Soon’, that made Jin chuckle from his friends lame gesture. Beside it was a huge red cooler. He hoped the beers and ice cream Jimin had bribed him with were in there. 

Jin searched for his friends to hear a loud shout behind him to see Jimin heaving another cooler (twice his size) and Taehyung leaping on the field with a colorful kite in hand.

Jin didn’t want to immediately talk about his life, so he politely asked his friends about theirs. He became immersed in the stories they had to tell. Jimin met some cute guy at a cafe and had been texting him, his name was Namjoon? He described him as a cuddly bear for someone who was immensely taller than his friend. When it came to Taehyung, he spoke excitedly about his family’s company. And how he was mostly socializing at parties and flirted with business men’s daughters or sons to gain their trust.

Finally it was his turn. He pushed past a pint of chocolate mint to grab another beer. After Jin finished venting, Taehyung was trying, more like failing in Jin’s eyes, to stand on his head. His shirt was untuck so it revealed his cute tummy. 

“Just tell him how you feel!”

“But hyung’s worried about what Kook wants.”, Jimin refuted as he walked over to help the taller boy. 

Taehyung wiggled to stay in balance, then huffed,”Well he shouldn’t have to care about that tatted loser.”

“Hey! That tatted loser also happens to be my boyfriend.”, Jin defended sharply.

The upside down friend attempted to shrug his shoulders,“Then your tatted loser needs to realize how you feel.”

Jimin’s eyes narrowed,” But you just said that Jin should tell Jungkook how he feels.”

“But then you made a good point on how Jin is the worrier.”

“Yeah but I just said that.” Jimin tiredly explained,”I think Jin should talk to him-Tae stop leaning this way!”

Jin tuned them out when Jimin dropped Taehyung’s legs. To which he proceeded to run away, laughing maniacally with an angry Taehyung chasing him. 

He chugged down 2 more beers. It sounded so simple to talk. Everyone does it on a regular basis, but this was different. Talking with family and friends felt so normal. Jin looked to see Taehyung tackling Jimin in the field. His friends could read him like an open book. Yet when it came to his loving boyfriend he warped into a blank page. His deepest desires were written into a diary, one that he was afraid would be exposed into the world and humiliation waited to gawk at him. 

Jin hoped he would gain some useful insight but he received more beer and more unanswered questions. 

Later on when the sun began to set Jimin began packing the supplies. Though Jin wanted to lend a helping hand the younger assured him he’ll be fine and demanded him to go join Taehyung in the playground. 

“Hyung sit down and I’ll push you!”

“Aren’t we too old for this?” Jin asked and pushed the meager swing with his knee. Rust covered the metal chains, he was sure it would break if an adult sat on it. 

”You’re the old one here. But you're still young in my eyes, hyung”, Taehyung said cheekily. 

Jin playfully nudged the younger male before sitting. The swing groaned as if begging for him to get off. 

“Tae I don’t think-“

But he was shot up into the air and Jin choked on his words. He also was shocked that Taehyung had managed to pull this off by not using any momentum. 

“Swings aren’t supposed to be scary!”, he screamed as Taehyung continued to push him aggressively. 

Taehyung ignored Jin’s complaints but soon complied to push him in a moderate pace. In the corner of the sky he could see the moon. Jin squinted to make out a shape on it’s cool-toned surface. It was the rabbit. A small smile appeared on his face, which diminished into a frown. 

“You're overthinking this hyung.” Taehyung broke the silence.

Jin scoffed,” What makes you think that?” 

“Well to be honest you always get this way with Jungkook.”, his voice lowered,”You’re always worried about what he will think or how he’ll react if you do something. But it doesn’t make sense to me.”

”Why is that?”Jin asked, he fiddled with a bracelet on his wrist. 

“To start off you make corny jokes, have a weird fashion sense, and quote too many memes for your age.”

“I didn’t want to hear you list every bad thing you think of me Tae.”, Jin murmured, feeling the conversation had turned the wrong direction. 

But what he heard next was one of the most unexpected words from his dear friend. 

The brunette shook his head,”No. These things are what make you wonderful Jin. Ever since I met you I thought how different you were from everyone else. But I realized that it wasn’t because it seemed you were the odd ones out, you were this great person comfortable in your own skin.”

Jin’s heart thumped in a pleasant beat. Taehyung has always been the goofy, bright embodiment of...well himself. He never met anyone who was eccentric yet had such a pristine lifestyle. But now that he put more thought into it it didn’t matter if Taehyung had a lavish or poor upbringing. In the end he would still turn out to be his fashionable buddy that likes to leisure around playgrounds at night. 

“You’ve always been this confident guy. But now you’re in a relationship it’s... how do I put it?” Taehyung questioned himself. “I guess it’s shifted... yeah shifted your personality.”

“I agree with Tae.”, a new voice chimed in. Jin jumped to see Jimin had joined them.

Jimin gazed into his eyes,” You’re considering Kook’s feelings, which is nice of you. But it’s pretty stupid.”

“I don’t see how it’s stupid.”, Jin‘s voice wavered. 

“You may not see it that way hyung. But don’t you ever wonder how Jungkook feels when he does something”, Jimin reasoned,”That could potentially make you mad or happy.”

Jin cocked his head. There were a few times that he and Jungkook made mistakes in their relationship. Such as that one time Jungkook thought it would be a great idea to take him hiking, to which Jin almost plummeted to his death. He angrily left the trail with cuts on his legs. But Jungkook caught up and explained how he wanted to help Jin face his fear of heights. Jin hated that day, yet it melted into love when he remembered the care in Jungkook’s eyes as he tended his wounds. 

“You’re putting too much pressure on yourself. The Kim Seokjin I know wouldn’t hesitate to take control of this situation.”

Their words were the fatal blow to make Jin’s eyes water. An epiphany clashed onto his body like a gigantic wave. For weeks he thought he was being immature. That his desires would be a distraction to Jungkook’s ‘priorities’ that he was unaware even existed. A buzz alerted him that his phone was vibrating. He took it out of his pocket to see a series of notifications from his boyfriend. 

His eyes burned and tears stained his face. In a quick motion his body wrapped into a warm group hug and tissues (from the overprepared Jimin). They whispered comforting words of encouragement into Jin’s ears. He whispered ‘thank you’ back that led to soothing circles on shoulders. 

“Do you want us to come over?!.”, Jimin asked furiously, putting his best angry face with those chubby cheeks. 

Taehyung clenched his fists,“Yeah we’ll beat some sense into him! Not even noticing your feelings.”

Jin laughed bitterly,”No no you guys don’t have to do that. You were right on one thing that I should be more assertive. But I’ve been leaving Jungkook in the dark for too long.” 

“It wouldn't be fair for him.” Jin then side-eyed them,”Besides he would have totally beat both of your asses.” 

The two boys' eyes widened. He could mentally picture their pride bursting.

“I am offended!” Taehyung yelled loudly into the night,”Just because he has a few muscles-“

“He has plenty of muscles.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t at least give him a good whooping.” Taehyung finished with fire in his eyes. 

White dots trickled above, creating constellations as the moon glowed in the purple sky. Soon with unfinished arguments about his boyfriend they walked back to their vehicles. Jimin pulled him into the last hug for the night. Then Taehyung stole him away to place wet kisses on Jin’s forehead. He groaned as he tried to push away his face and threw his head back when Jimin tickled his sides.

Jin’s heart swelled from the immeasurable love of his friends. He took back his past thoughts. His friends were definitely insightful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was for character development. I know people are waiting on the exciting part, but I hope this sheds some light on how people might face relationships with their significant other(s).
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. Jin’s Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Jungkook talk about their feelings and hot stuff happens!

The door menacingly peered over his fragile body. Jin stood in the darkness his head pounding trying to wake him from a stupor. He swallowed a lump down his throat and attempted to grab the doorknob, but he flinched back as if he was electrocuted. Jin covered his face and awkwardly glanced around the hall as if an audience was watching him. 

His heart beat erratically. Since his talk with his best friends he became determined to steal Jungkook’s attention away from the monitor. However when the time had come he still couldn’t face his boyfriend. It had been 2 weeks after hanging out in the park and he continued to avoid the topic like a plague. But he was being forced due to Taehyung threatening him that they’ll have an intervention and barge into the apartment. 

Jin reluctantly assured them that he’ll talk to Jungkook but to also carry out the TikTok he watched. He showed it to his friends to hear their opinions, immediately they gushed about how cute it was. 

He quickly slipped into the living room and pressed the FaceTime option on the group chat. After a few rings his friend’s faces popped onto the screen.

“Did you do it!”, Taehyung shouted through the phone. Jin hurriedly lowered the volume. 

“Shhh! No I haven’t!”, Jin whispered. He observed through the screen to see Taehyung with a face mask. 

“Why not! Get your ass in there!”, Jimin exclaimed, he too wore a face mask. 

“Wait are you guys in the same room?”, Jin raised a brow.

Jimin rolled his eyes,”Yes, it’s spa night and we’re giving each other pedicures!” 

“But that doesn’t matter. Aren’t you going to give Kook a lap dance?”,Taehyung asked nonchalantly. He glanced into Jimin’s cam to see him wiggle his brows and stuffed what looked like popcorn into his mouth. 

Jin’s face burned,”It’s not a lap dance!” 

“Don’t chicken out Jin.”, Taehyung murmured in between his bites of a red licorice.

“You are a baddie Jin!”, Jimin spoke aggressively,”You walk in there, throw yourself on him-“

“Wait, it does sound like a lap dance.” He interrupted himself and he could hear Taehyung bursting into laughter. 

“I told you!” 

Jin groaned,”You guys aren’t helping!”

He buried his face into one of the couch pillows. All the preparation and the time he dedicated to thinking about a conversation with his lover is so simple. Again the words of Taehyung flashed in his mind. Of course he was overthinking this. But he couldn’t help worrying. Jungkook is his first official relationship he has ever had. Though he talked and flirted with others, no one standed out to Jin. They always ended with feeling being friends was for the best or they weren’t compatible. Yet the young, freshman with his playful banter and obnoxious personality somehow caught his eye. Jin liked to think he met Jungkook by luck. If Jungkook didn’t have such a rude mouth they would have never met. 

“Jin do you want to do this?”, Jimin asked in his calm speech he did for moments like this. He could probably see the visible frown stitched onto Jin’s face. 

For all of Jin’s life he had never wanted something so badly. However, Jungkook is his first for the many new things in his private life. When Jungkook had been caressing his fingers on his hand, he didn’t want to read into it. That was until the younger stated how he wanted to hold Jin’s hand. He scolded himself for being oblivious to his actions. After that he focused on every little detail he could in their relationship. He didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend again. And now the boy made Jin want to cherish him forever. Maybe it was from how many times Jungkook attacked him with cuddles in bed.

“Yes.”, Jin answered firmly. He saw the youngsters glance at each other on screen. Though their expressions were grim, Jin silently screenshotted them. The face masks were all dried faces and a true friend wouldn’t let an opportunity of future torment pass. 

“Hyung”, Taehyung spoke softly,”we understand how you have your doubts. But what we say and tell you won’t matter if you don’t do it.”

Jimin returned a solemn face,“We believe in you Jin. You need to see past yourself.”

The conversation ended light-heartedly, well in the terms of his friends, by shouting innuendos and pep talks. After Jin muttered a goodbye and his screen turned black. The darkness surrounded his meek body. A voice in the back of his mind hollered, not even his own mind felt safe. Jin was shoved into a corner with his clouded judgements. His breathing quickened and he clenched his hands into fists.

New thoughts chimed into his mind on automatic response. What was standing in his way from barging into that room? After all it was his apartment. He paid the rent and the bills every month. Including the room his boyfriend was in! Why did he have to feel this way? He shouldn’t have to suffer with these emotions alone! Jungkook had an eased mind everyday. He wasn’t concerned about Jin’s mental state. If he did he would’ve asked. Then he shot up and paced the living room. He stared into the mirror placed in the corner. Jin’s eyes trailed down his body. The baggy top and shorts put an ease on his shoulders. He wasn’t ashamed to be who he was and confident in his appearance! Furiously he ran his fingers through his brown locks. He should feel comfortable to be in a space that accepts him, especially in his own apartment! 

He marched down the hall and turned the doorknob. Once Jin opened the door he expected to be embraced into darkness, however saw purple lights illuminating the room. He had forgotten that his boyfriend had ordered LED lights which he saw on TikTok. Jin unconsciously nodded, pleased of how the color softened his eyes. 

He darted his attention towards the monitor. He could hear Jungkook rapidly clicking on the keyboard and his murmurs as he played the game. Jin peeked to see Jungkook’s lips pursed with wide eyes boring into the screen. The walls in the room began to close in. His heart pounded in anticipation, he couldn’t make an escape now. Jin could feel his friends mentally barricading the door. 

Jin rocked on his back heels. He could hear his friends' voices in unison. 

‘GIVE HIM THAT LAP DANCE!!!!’

In a flash Jin dashed towards his boyfriend. Before he could rethink his choices, he had poked both of his legs under the armchair and straddled his lap comfortably. The finishing touch was hooking his arms around his boyfriend's muscled shoulders. 

His heart bursted in excitement! A grin started to form on his face. He ignored his shaking hands and appreciated the warmth spreading throughout his body. Jin did it! This was like completing a task on the whiteboard in the kitchen. Jin turned to his boyfriend and watched as his face morphed, into what he believed was, confusion. 

Slowly the adrenaline halted. The room temperature dropped drastically, he could feel goosebumps rising on his hot skin. His armpits began to wet and he knew stains would appear on his shirt. Jin wished he could bury himself in a grave and to be laid rest to dread on the stupid choices he made in life.

“Hi… uh”, Jin mumbled, his heart shot into his throat. His whole body went numb, unfortunately his mouth was unparalyzed.

“ I’m just… I’m just going to go…” His posture faltered, the world began to go into flames and he was ready for it all to end. Jin began to slip away, his face burned red. He thought to himself that he could at least tell his friends he did it! But before he could run away a tight grip held him in place. 

“Wait!”, Jungkook hurriedly wrapped his arms around his waist. Jin squeezed his eyes shut as his boyfriend leaned against him. He could hear him pressing on a few keys and the background music for the game stopped. A tap on his shoulder made him open his eyes. 

In front of him was his handsome boyfriend, his eyebrows furrowed and visible concern etched on his face. His under eyes were dark from the lack of sleep, but that didn’t stop Jin admiring him. 

“It’s okay Jin.”, Jungkook rubbed his waist making Jin melt into his touch,”I was just surprised.”

“This is different.” 

Jin tilted his head,”How?”

Jungkook chuckled, his cute smile appearing,”I've never seen you be this bold.” 

“Oh it’s because I saw this TikTok, yeah...TikTok!”, Jin explained quickly,”Yeah umm a... a TikTok made me do it!” 

Jungkook’s face fell,”Oh? Was it just a challenge?” He turned to scan the room, looking for a non-existent phone recording them. Jin chewed his bottom lip as he watched his boyfriend mask a frown to a small smile. 

In a small voice he asked,”Are you disappointed?”

Jungkook pauses his antics. Then tilted his head as if racking into his brain to find an answer. 

“Well I guess I am.”

“I haven’t been completely honest with you Jungkook!”, Jin bit his lip as he watched the other knitted his brows together. 

“What do you want to talk about Jin?”, Jungkook removed his headphones. He patiently waited to hear what Jin would say. 

With a deep breath Jin began,“I’ve been sort of worried about our relationship. Since the beginning of summer you’ve been here playing games all day. But I wanted you to stay here to spend more time with you Jungkook. That’s when I set aside my feelings because I thought you prioritize other things in your life. I also thought I shouldn’t bother or speak up to you because I assumed you would get mad with me.”

He finished by letting out the breath. Suddenly Jungkook leaned his forehead against his.

“I’m so stupid.” He groaned and Jin was surprised to smell mint toothpaste. At least he still maintains good hygiene. 

Jungkook looked into his eyes,”I had been thinking about asking you how you felt, but I thought since you weren’t saying anything everything was fine.”

“But I was wrong and should have spoken to you. I’m sorry I made you feel trapped Jin. To the point you bottled up your emotions and didn’t want to talk to me. I’m sorry for seeming level-headed. You’ll always be my top priority, not stupid video games.” 

Jin blinked back tears as Jungkook’s lips formed into the cute bunny smile.

“I’m sorry for not telling you my feelings.”, Jin said as the weight on his shoulders disappeared. 

“No you shouldn’t.”, Jungkook shook his head,”I’m a terrible boyfriend. You deserve to be loved and cared for Jin. And I have been doing a bad job at doing so.”

Jin scoffed,”Bad job? That’s an understatement! You’ve been holed up in this room since summer break started.” He pinched his cheeks into his hands. 

“Ow ow! Okay I deserve this!”, Jungkook raised his hands in defeat,”Can I make it up to you?”

“And how is that?”, Jin held the cheeks tightly, it helped him release the tension he had. 

“A date. Tonight and I’ll take you to dinner.”, Jungkook suggested, but Jin knew better than to accept.

He raised a brow,”By dinner you mean take me to a place where you get discounts, you broke college student!” 

“Hey! I’m sorry I’m not like Taehyung or Jimin.”, Jungkook glowered. 

“What do you mean?”, Jin asked, baffled. Since when did his friends become part of the conversation? The anger Jin had parted with slowly revived inside. Before he could snap at his boyfriend Jungkook sighed. 

“You’ve been hanging out with them a lot this summer. Urgh.. I should’ve mentioned this first.”, Jungkook muttered,”I sort of thought you didn’t want to be around me because I’m not as ‘well off’ as them.

Jin stared at it as if he grew two heads. Jungkook then heaved another sigh, dropping his hands to the armrest. 

“Taehyung takes you to resorts! Jimin always pays for your meals! They're giving you the best of this world! I feel like I’m not enough. That I…That I can’t provide for your needs...Jin.”, He finished with glassy eyes. 

Jin’s mouth gaped, a surge of guilt stabbed him in the gut. His friends were everything to him. Ever since they were children Taehyung and Jimin attached themselves to his side. When they grew up Jin was claimed to join them on the spectacle of their lifestyles. Though Jin was the older of the two they ignored the traditional customs and showed him the wonders in the world. He was very grateful for their generosity. Jin took care of the youngsters when they fell ill or stressed, he wanted to shield them from any harm. But at times Jin wished he could pay them back, especially the time they took Jin to Europe for a whole winter break one year. Yet the only payment they accepted, in their words, was: ‘his friendship’. 

They’ve been in the entirety of his life, now Jungkook joined his confined circle. The one man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with (well he didn’t want to say it to his face yet, Jungkook is still young). But he knew one thing that made sense.

“Jungkook.”, he clasped his hands,”I haven’t been going out with my friends because they have money. I’ve been talking to them about our relationship and my feelings. Besides you of all people should know I’m not materialistic.”

The younger nodded, gripping Jin tighter towards his chest. 

Jin continued,”They love me and that’s their way they show their affection towards me as friends. But Jungkook you are enough. You are the person I want to spend my time with everyday. Like I said before I thought I was getting in the way of your free time. Now I know I wasn’t the only one feeling insecure about myself.”

“I guess we both had secrets that we were afraid of admitting too.”, Jungkook said with a grimace. 

Jin pulled him in for a hug. “At least we’ve come out and set things back in order. I’m glad to finally be open of my feelings to you.”

“So am I.”, Jungkook said,“Now I’m not going to let you go!”

Jin’s head shots up,“What? But what about our date!”

“It can wait, I want to stay like this a bit longer.”, Jungkook smirked as he pulled Jin closer. 

Jin didn’t cower away, instead he surprised himself by pressing his lips against the other. It started off gentle, the kisses he would give Jungkook on early mornings before the sun rises. Jungkook eagerly kissed back making Jin grasp onto his shirt. Jin had forgotten how his lips tasted, the cherry chapstick and lingering soda brought a heat inside of his chest. Their hands began to explore each other's bodies, a tingling sensation ran down his spine. Jungkook held his face softly to suck on his bottom lip. Taken aback, Jin let out a small moan which urged Jungkook to continue. Soon they separated from their lips for Jungkook to passionately place fiery kisses down his neck. Nipping and sucking his hot skin. Jin closed his eyes running his hands through Jungkook’s hair, which had grown longer during the summer. 

“J...Jungkook”, Jin moaned as the other began to lift his shirt. 

His boyfriend hummed while rightly grasping his thighs, pressing Jin closer to his body. 

He tugged his dark locks,”Date… Date night.”, Jin whined. Jungkook was currently sucking his collarbone. 

Finally Jungkook stopped his hands. His eyes were dark as he stared into Jin’s. 

“Fine. But do we have to stop here.”

Jin pulled down his shirt. “As much as I loved where this was going, I rather spend time with you civilly, my love.”

“Okay. So ramen at Sope’s?”he asked while resting his chin over Jin’s shoulder. 

“Alright, as long as you're paying!”, Jin hopped off his lap and headed to the door. 

“Wait Jin!” He turned to see his boyfriend wearing a lopsided smile. The monitor was turned off and he preferred the LED lighting on him. Jungkook glowed in an extraterrestrial tone, yet it gave him an euphoric rush to his stomach. Butterflies jolted in his stomach like the first time he saw him. 

“I love you.”

His heart skipped a beat. In the future he didn’t know what would come into his life. Deep inside he was glad he didn’t bury himself and that the world didn't go into flames. If it did his heart wouldn’t be soaring and doing leaps in the air! And that someone who gave him this mushy feeling was Jeon Jungkook. The brat who is still young, yet treated Jin with the utmost respect. He knew Jungkook would be a permanent factor in his future. 

“You don’t have to sell me on reasons to want you.”, Jin said with a smile as he exited to find an outfit for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m sorry it took a while to publish this chapter. I was struggling on how to write it and a lot of things happened in my life. Oh plus the ending line Jin says was inspired by a tumblr post I saw on Pinterest (so credit to them). 
> 
> Annnnd I’m not ending it just yet, if y’all want to see an epilogue type of chapter let me know! I might also add in a smut if I’m feeling spicy (only if you are interested of course). 
> 
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had this idea in my head and just wrote the story. I’ll edit it later on. There will be a Chapter 2! I don’t understand how Ao3 works so sorry if this confuses people. 
> 
> Edit:I figured it out yay!
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
